Pointed Heel
by amy. j x
Summary: Jack/Ianto. Rated M because it's pure smut. Response to another prompt I received. More info in the Author's Notes. Please R&R.


_AN: For x-juicy-lucy-x, who asked for pink stilettos and a tazer gun. Hope I didn't disappoint. Pure smut. Xx _

"There is no way I'm wearing them, Jack!"

The hot pink stilettos dangled innocently from Jack's fingers. The smirk on Jack's face, however, was not so innocent.

"Come on, Ianto. I know you! Under that suit and a tie lies a _very_ kinky Welshman. Please? For me?"

Ianto wasn't going to lie, he had been known to dress in drag in the past. But that was for Halloween, he'd been a student, and he'd had more than a few beers in him. And this was completely different. Jack wanted him to wear _nothing_ but the shoes. No. There was no way!

…

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

Jack chuckled, and got in to a comfortable position, as he watched Ianto enter the room.

Ianto had insisted that if they were going to do this, it had to be in his home, not that pathetic little hole Jack called his chambers. As he walked, the pointed heels formed small circular dents in the cream carpet of his bedroom. Despite the light trembling of his legs, as he got used to the added height, he felt a lot less nervous than he thought he would. That may have had something to with the slug of whisky he had chucked down his throat mere seconds before presenting himself for Jack.

He approached the bed, Jack's very obvious arousal straining against his trousers. He climbed on the bed, his very naked body straddling Jack's hips, as he leant over and rummaged for something in the bedside cabinet.

He produced a tazer gun. Black and threatening as he ran it along Jack's jaw line.

"I'm in charge tonight, Jack. You do understand, don't you? One move out of place, and…"

He let the sentence dangle in the air, his tone of voice sounding entirely different to the soft, loving voice Jack was used to. However, his hands were shaking as they ran along Jack's side, fingernails digging in to flesh through the starched cotton of Jack's shirt.

"Of course, anything, Master. Anything."

Ianto wouldn't admit it out loud, but a certain shiver ran along his spine when Jack called him that. Jack was right, he was a very kinky Welshman, indeed.

He leant down, his face hanging mere millimetres from Jack's, until eventually their noses were touching, and finally Ianto took Jack's bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling lightly as he unbuttoned Jack's shirt, slowly, teasing fingers wrapping around each shiny plastic button, popping it out until Jack was finally naked from the waist up.

Ianto released Jack's lips, instead lowering his head to Jack's nipples, sucking them, biting them lightly, before running a trail down Jack's chest, the muscles of his abdomen rippling under Ianto's tongue, as he unbuckled Jack's belt buckle, whipping it from the loops, running the leather through his fingers, maintaining unfaltering eye contact with Jack as he slid the material down Jack's chest, before eventually throwing it to the ground.

He made quick work of Jack's trousers, tugging them off and throwing them into a forgotten pile on the floor without a second thought. Now they were both naked it was time for the fun to really begin.

Ianto lowered his head to Jack's throbbing arousal, flicking his tongue over the head, and running his fingernails down Jack's thighs, causing a whimper to escape the man's lips.

Eventually after long moments of teasing, Ianto finally took Jack into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue until his mouth ached. His fingers pinched Jack's nipples, bringing Jack gradually closer and closer to the brink, and just as the tell tale incoherent sentences were spilling from Jack's mouth, Ianto stopped. He let Jack's erection fall from his mouth, and he looked up at him, a cheeky glint in his eye as he ran a lazy hand over his mouth.

Jack groaned, a deep grumbling noise, straight from the back of his throat, and Ianto decided it was time the stilettos finally came into play.

He slipped one from his foot, taking it in his hand, and ever so slightly digging the pointed heel in to the centre of Jack's chest.

"What was the agreement?"

"Not a step out of line. I'm sorry…master."

"Better."

Ianto put the stiletto back on, and without warning, lifted Jack's legs to his shoulders, the older man's feet instinctively criss-crossing behind Ianto's neck, as, without preparation of any sort, and with no lube to ease the pain, he suddenly pushed into Jack, one long thrust, his whole cock encased in the impossibly tight, heat of Jack.

"Fuck!"

Ianto let it drop this one time, running a hand along Jack's cheek in a loving caress, before easily slipping back in to his persona, and fucking Jack without mercy.

It didn't take long for them to get into a steady rhythm, Jack gradually getting over the initial pain, and soon he was meeting Ianto's thrusts, gasping and cursing as he edged closer to his inevitable climax.

He didn't last long, and very soon he was screaming out in ecstasy, and spilling his seed over his stomach.

The tightening and trembling around him was enough to push Ianto that last little distance, as he thrust into Jack one last time.

"Oh fuck!"

And he came.

The stilettos still very much on.

…

When they had both recovered, Ianto pulled out of Jack, turning to sit so his legs were dangling over the edge of his bed, and pulling off the stilettos, a sigh of relief filling the air and killing the silence.

"God, my feet haven't been so sore in a _long_ time."

Ianto heard Jack's familiar chuckle, as he came up behind Ianto, wrapping his hands around his neck, and nuzzling the skin at his throat.

"Well, no matter how much pain it cost us both, it was fucking hot."

"Sorry. You know, if I hurt you."

"I don't care. It was well worth it."

Ianto relaxed back into Jack's hold, forgetting for a second the sticky mess on his stomach, before pulling forward.

"We seriously need to get you cleaned up."

"Only if you join me in the shower."

"Do you even have to ask?"


End file.
